


Private Feast

by soleo_lion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/pseuds/soleo_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the drabbles I created for this year's HP_Halloween Fest 2013 on livejournal.<br/>Chapter 1 is explicit, but the others are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Obviously these characters don't belong to me, but if they did...   
> Only chapter one is beta read - thank you pekeleke!
> 
> Chapter Summary: The full moon of October is a time for preparing for the winter ahead and feasting. Severus and Harry don't care much for tradition, usually.

The Hunter’s Moon was full. It shone through the astronomy tower, allowing Severus to see clearly. He'd been reluctant to agree to meet Harry for a rendezvous on the tower, but the promise that it would be worth his while had lured him here.

Harry was reduced to panting as Severus thrust into him. The cushioning charm kept Harry from scraping his knees on the rough stone.

“Is this everything you hoped for? To be fucked into the Tower's floor?” He tugged on the messy hair, lifting Harry’s head up, but his lover could only groan in pleasure.

After reaching their climax they lay together in post coital closeness. Severus -who refused to admit they were cuddling- gazed at Harry's face, admiring the way the moon bathed the young hero in gentle light.

“What is it Severus?” Harry was not as inattentive as he appeared.

“I am just admiring the view.” He moved the few extra inches to place a kiss on the lips below him.

“Alright, but let’s go to our room. I could use a shower and this floor is cold.”

“Where has your Gryffindor recklessness disappeared to?”

“It shriveled up in this cold, just like my bits.”


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was worried. Harry had been gone an awful long time. His younger lover had been worried for a few days now, but he had not yet shared what it was that was bothering him. If he did not return soon they would be late for the Malfoy’s annual Halloween party.

“Severus? I’m ready to go now.” Harry finally appeared, truly angelic in his costume complete with halo and wings.

Severus was stunned as always that this beautiful creature loved him. His own costume of dark red horns and tail complimented Harry’s perfectly. People always say he is a devil.

 

“Are you alright Harry? You seem distracted.” They were tucked into a corner, taking a moment to rest before returning to the dance floor.

“I just have something important to tell you.” Harry grabbed a water and a champagne from a passing waiter, passing Severus the bubbly beverage. “I stopped by Godric’s Hollow today. I wanted to tell my mom and dad.”

“I would have gone with you. The cemetery is a lonely place.”

“I know, but I had to do this alone.” Steeling himself he looks to Severus, smiling warmly. “I wanted to let them know about their grandchild.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in front of the gravestones of his parents. He needed to talk to someone, but was not ready to face Severus just yet. Last week he had found out that he was pregnant. He had not even known that blokes could get pregnant. He was told at his monthly health exam, and was subsequently moved to desk duty. He anxiously bit his lip, worrying about Severus’ reaction. They had never talked about kids before.  He let his mind wander as he cleaned up weeds and leaves.

“Mom, Dad, I’m pregnant.” The declaration went unremarked by the stone slabs.

 

Returning home he dressed in his angel costume. He and Severus were expected at the Malfoy party any minute. He spotted the dark haired man in his usual spot, devil horns and tail fixed in place.  “Severus? I’m ready to go now.” Severus looked him over, and Harry lost himself in those dark eyes.

He knew Severus loved him, and he should not doubt the man would also love any child they would have together. He would have to tell him. Maybe at the party, surrounded by their family and friends would be best. They could make a public announcement. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat on the largest pumpkin he had ever seen as he watched Hagrid tend the smaller gourds. The Halloween fest was only two days away and feast planned was going to be spectacular.

“You’ll be okay ta pick these by yourself Harry? I hate to be leavin’ you with so much work ta do.” Hagrid was leaving tonight to visit Madame Maxine.

“It’s okay, the Headmaster has agreed to help me out. We will take care of everything. Go have a good time.” He looked at the rows of pumpkins, cementing his plans for the evening in his head.

 

Severus glanced at the already trimmed pumpkins, and the fairy lights twinkling in the starlight. “It looks like my assistance was not needed, as you proclaimed Potter.” He turned around to see Harry sitting on a blanket, picnic basket overflowing.

“It was the only way I could get you to spend time with me alone. You avoid me like I have the plague. All I want to do is get to know you, see if you like me just as much as I like you.”

Severus joined him on the ground, knowing any mud stains would be worth the effort.


	5. Chapter 5

The destruction had spilled into the pumpkin patch. Bodies littered the ground smashed open next to the gourds that had not yet been harvested. Severus had witnessed horrific events before during the Death Eater revels when he was younger, but never had the loss of life been so great. Potter stood in the center of the chaos, blood spattered on his clothes.

Something had caused the young auror to snap, killing innocents and allies alike. Severus was going to stop him and figure out what was wrong, or die trying. He hoped for the imperious, because the alternative was horrific.

 

Harry was waiting in the bloody field for Severus to appear. It was too much. His magic, which had been a friend and companion since birth had turned on him making him lash out at anyone who approached. Severus would figure out what was wrong, would help him fix this, would end it.

A twig snapped behind him, and he lashed out with an explosive blast. A cry of despair ripped from his lungs.

“I can’t stop it, Severus. You will have to do it.”

“No. I cannot Harry. I cannot do that to you.”

“You must my love, please.”


End file.
